The Return of the Once and Future King
by Who10
Summary: This is a story about Arthur returning, as was said in the prophecy and how he must get used to a new world with new dangers as well as possibilities. Rated T for possible future language. Please read, rate and review.


**The Return of the Once and Future King**

This is a story about Arthur returning, as was said in the prophecy, about his friendship with Merlin and how he must get used to a new world with new dangers as well as possibilities. Rated T for possible future language. Please read, rate and review.

**Chapter 1**

Hope. Hope and belief, these were the two things that had sustained Merlin throughout his long life. It had been over 1000 years since Arthur had died in his arms on the bank of the Lake of Avalon and the warlock dearly missed his friend, anxiously awaiting his return, as said in the prophecy told to him all those years ago.

After sending Arthur's body off in a boat to the island in the middle of the lake, Merlin had felt, upon many other things ashamed, ashamed because he had made a promise to protect Arthur, to heal him and take him back to Camelot, when he had failed he couldn't face going back there, so he left, spending his time with his mother until she passed. However, he did return to Camelot on 4 separate occasions, each for the death of a friend, first there was, Gaius who died 4 years after Arthur of an infection, then there was Percival 15 years after that, he had died after sustaining serious wounds in battle, it was Leon and Gwen that were the lucky ones, they had both died after living long, good lives. When Gwen passed, Merlin had heard that she was unwell and so had managed to return to Camelot to see her, sneaking into her room so that they could talk.

"Who's there?"

"An old friend" was his reply.

"Merlin! Is that you?"

"Yes"

"Come, sit with me"

Merlin did as he was told, walking over to the bed, sitting upon the stool next to it and taking Gwen's hand in his own.

"How are you feeling Gwen?"

"Okay I suppose, what are you doing her Merlin, and why is your appearance unchanged?"

"I came to see you, I heard that you were unwell"

"Thank you, oh, I've missed you"

"And I you"

"I don't blame you you know" said Gwen.

"For what?"

"For Arthur's death, I know that you did everything you could, and I appreciate that, I really do, but I would've like to hear it from you, rather than reading it in that letter"

"He died in my arms, after that, I couldn't face you, any of you, so I left, just wandering, only returning to say goodbye to my friends"

"Merlin, none of us would have minded, it was enough to know that you did all you could"

"I know that now"

"You didn't answer my question?"

"What question?" asked Merlin.

"How come you look the same as you did all those years ago?"

"There is a prophecy, calling him the Once and Future King, who is said to return in a time of great need, my destiny is tied to his and so I wait for that day"

"It seems like a lot for you to handle"

"I've known for a while that this is what I am meant to do"

"Gaius told me by the way"

"About what?"

"About your magic"

"He did!"

"Not in so many words, I asked him if I knew the sorcerer who had helped us at Camlaan, he said yes, and I knew, I knew it was you"

"Please don't think anything bad of me"

"I could never do that, you've saved my life, and you may not know this, but I overturned Uther's laws and allowed magic to return to Camelot, something my successor is carrying on with"

Suddenly, before either of them could say anything else, Gwen coughed, and she began to show her years.

"The end is close, promise me something Merlin"

"Anything"

"Promise me you won't spend your time waiting for Arthur alone"

"I promise, and Gwen"

"Yes"

"You've been a great friend"

"You too, goodbye Merlin"

"Goodbye Gwen"

And so Gwen died, leaving Merlin with no one but Aithusa left, Kilgharrah had died a long time ago, and not long after Merlin found the young dragon, teaching it what Morgana never did and so the young female dragon began to grow into what she was always meant to be, a creature of great power, fighting for the side of good.

Merlin and Aithusa wandered the Earth, learning as they went, eventually they settled into the place that Camelot became - Glastonbury in Somerset, a small town, just outside of which Merlin lived, waiting for Arthur's return.

**End of Chapter **


End file.
